


Arrancar

by LunaSolNocturno



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, Rape/Non-con References, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras varios siglos de espera Ulquiorra recupera lo que considera que es suyo: Orihime Inoue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrancar

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Ulquiorra & Inoue.

Todos se apartaron a su paso, daba igual el nivel que tuvieran, las pretensiones que desearan... No podían con el único Espada con una segunda etapa en su zanpakutoh. Internándose mas aún en el desierto llegó a una zona donde había una gran cantidad de cadáveres frescos; el Vasto Lorde que lo había provocado todo se sujetaba la cabeza metiendo los dedos por debajo de la mascara, trataba de arrancársela tal y como mandaba la evolución entre los suyos.

Había llegado en el momento adecuado.

La evolución entre los Hueco es sencilla: cuando un humano muere y no recibe el Entierro del Alma a tiempo la Cadena del Destino es corrompida, entonces pasas a ser un Hueco después un Gillian, Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde, y al fin, Arrancar.

Esa es la evolución normal, pues un Espada es un Arrancar tocado por la experimentación de Aizen; esa experimentación te hace diferente, más poderoso y más controlado. Pero ahora él iba a tocar a otro Arrancar, lo iba a modelar a su antojo para que ella volviera. El Hueco gritó, no solo estaba tratando de arrancarse la mascara sino también de ganar una batalla mental entre voluntades.

Pero a eso puso fin al enseñar las horquillas.

El grito de agonía resonó por todo el desierto junto con el crujido del hueso, poco a poco se transformó en un grito femenino, el cuerpo remodelándose hasta adoptar una figura de curvas pronunciadas, el pelo se desparramó sobre la arena con el acostumbrado color anaranjado que recordaba mientras lo que quedaba de la mascara de hueso se reducía a un recargado brazalete en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Shun Shun Rikka reaccionó a la proximidad de su dueña desplegándose mientras la rodeaban.

La joven gritó asustada por lo que fuera que la atacaba y se apartó arrastrándose por el suelo. Lo que tardo en verlo el miedo la atenazó de tal forma que se puso en pie de forma temblorosa y empezó a correr alejándose. Le dolía el cuerpo, pero el terror ante el Espada era mayor que cualquier molestia física. No sabia por qué pero algo la espoleaba para que se alejara, cuanto más mejor; tropezó con uno de los múltiples restos que había diseminados por la arena y al caer se quedo en el sitio. Era muy posible que no la vieran.

Entonces empezaron los fogonazos.

Se sujetó la cabeza mientras distintas imágenes cruzaban su memoria, absolutamente todas eran desde su punto de vista; rodó hasta quedar de rodillas mientras jadeaba en busca de alivio. Solo recordaba un millar de voces gritando todas a la vez y otras tantas presencias luchado entre sí; poco a poco habían ido quedando menos hasta que la que podía definir como "alfa" se hizo con el control. Ella no era demasiado poderosa pero había aprendido a evitar luchar y ser poco reconocida, de hecho había esperado desaparecer cuando evolucionaran de Vasto Lorde a Arrancar.

Y entonces apareció ese Espada con las pinzas.

La rabia por perderlas había sido tan repentina que había aplastado a la otra presencia sin darle tiempo a pensarlo, después se había percatado pero por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde, y la presencia del Hollow testigo era tan abrumadora que el terror corrió libre por su cuerpo.

Algo se posó a su espalda.

Y solo el reiatsu la hizo aterrorizarse de nuevo.

Se armó de valor y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro; una cola finísima se agitaba de forma perezosa apenas tocando la arena, el oscuro pelaje tenía el reflejo de la seda y daba paso a una piel tan blanca que brillaba plateada. Las alas se movían creando una suave brisa en la que flotaban las hadas de antes. Todo en ese cuerpo indicaba poder, pero en verdad era el impasible rostro lo que la hacía temblar, rasgos cincelados apenas cubiertos por una melena salvaje y ojos totalmente negros de iris dorados.

Solo la miraban a ella, sin mostrar emociones, sin decir nada. Y estaba segura de que ese Espada solo la veía como comida ¿De qué otra forma se podía mirar a un Arrancar recién nacido? Era débil y no estaba familiarizada con su nuevo estatus, y en la cadena alimenticia de su oscuro mundo, él, la magnifica criatura que la observaba apenas moviéndose, era el depredador por excelencia.

Cerró los ojos y se abrazó encogiéndose en espera de que su corta vida como una presencia libre acabase.

-A-R-R-A-N-C-A-R-

Flexionó las zarpas de una de sus patas mientras paseaba la mirada por el cuerpo femenino: el largo pelo ocultaba muchos de los detalles pero eso no impidió que localizase el agujero que la marcaba como una de los suyos, a la altura del corazón como él; las hadas dieron una vuelta más a su alrededor y volvieron a adoptar la acostumbrada forma inanimada. Llevaba varios siglos esperando este momento, desde que había vuelto a ser un simple Hueco solamente se había centrado en evolucionar lo mas rápido posible para encontrar a la mujer que le había enseñado en unas pocas acciones que todo lo que aborrecía era otra forma de ser mas fuerte; cuando al fin había vuelto a ser él mismo ella llevaba varios años formando parte de un Adjuchas.

Sin poder hacer nada más, lo vigiló.

Vio como se alimentaba de manera feroz hasta ser un monstruoso Vasto Lorde al cual la Sociedad de Almas no pudo hacer frente. Cansado de las insulsas almas humanas había hecho su camino al desierto de Hueco Mundo donde tras un tiempo de aniquilación interior había alcanzado el nivel mas alto entre los suyos, si se descontaba la intervención de la Hōgyoku.

Se agachó pasando un brazo rodeando la femenina cintura y la levantó girándola contra su tórax. Ella se dejo hacer sin resistirse hasta que la despejo el rostro.

Gruesos lagrimones comenzaron a caer y algo en su interior se dividió: por un lado quería defenderse, no tenia poder para ello pero no quería abandonar esta existencia, y por otro algo le pedía que aplanara sus curvas contra sus músculos. Apoyó las manos en el pálido tórax e intentó alejarse, dominada por los dictados de la naturaleza Hollow. Al momento el cuerpo masculino se movió atrapándola contra uno de los esqueléticos arboles, a base de fuerza bruta le hizo doblar los brazos hasta que estuvieron piel con piel.

Cuando levantó el rostro para intentar tener una idea de lo que le iba a hacer, la besó.

Ulquiorra había visto esto muchas veces, cuando no podía más y la curiosidad de ver como los humanos se demostraban lo que los sentimientos mandaban -esos mismos que él había descubierto en el momento de su primera muerte- abría una Garganta y viajaba al mundo humano de donde ella provenía; buscaba parejas y las observaba, miraba cómo interactuaban saciando una curiosidad que ella no podía comprender en ese momento.

Pero era muy distinto a vivirlo.

La suavidad de los labios vírgenes mejoró cuando ella le dio paso a la calidez y humedad que había detrás, la posesividad que jamas esperó sentir lo llevó a separarla los muslos y acomodarla sobre sus caderas. La joven no hizo nada salvo sujetarse a sus brazos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, siguió su movimiento evitando que se separase y cuando lo arañó en un intento de que se la dejara metió una mano entre los mechones de la nuca, con la otra recogió uno de los masivos senos, las garras resbalando por la piel mientras sentía cómo el Hierro que protegía a los de su especie la evitaba un daño increíblemente doloroso de haber seguido siendo solo una humana, ella gimió por la caricia y el sonido le hizo volver a hacerlo para conseguirlo de nuevo.

La desconcertada joven empujo con fuerza, intentando separase del cuerpo masculino y huir ante las desconocidas sensaciones, ante como se recreaba con ella antes de matarla, la mano masajeo sin pasar de ser un apretón que se desplazaba hasta el pezón y eso la puso mas nerviosa hasta morder la lengua que no dejaba de acariciar la suya. Estaba tan sorprendida por las extrañas acciones que no sabia como reaccionar; los Espadas no tenían compañeros, existían las Fracciones, pero en ellas solo podías formar parte si cumplías los estándares personales de cada Espada.

El ser que tenia frente suya era conocido por matar a todo aquel que se creyese con derecho a pertenecer a su grupo.

¿Entonces por que la trataba así?

El Espada gruño en respuesta antes de bajar la mano por la tensa espalda y deslizar los dedos entre las redondeadas mejillas, hundiéndose profundamente en la intocada intimidad femenina; su contraparte se removió nerviosa tensándose ante el repentino avance y simplemente investigo, entre los humanos era normal que esto provocara placer en la fémina, y ella no solo gemía si no que trataba de alejarle con mayor ahínco.

Estaba haciendo algo mal.

Ulquirorra sintió cuando se tenso de nuevo, recordó los tiempos en que se había escondido de todos hasta que alcanzo el poder necesario para no ser devorado por otros, también que ella necesitaba asegurarse de que no estaba jugando con ella. Abandono el tenso pico bajándola hasta que sus pies localizaron la suave arena, saco los dedos de su interior y se separo lo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas, las manos resbalando por las curvas femeninas hasta poder apartar de nuevo los muslos y ver por fin el suave nido de rizos.

La joven Arrancar dejo escapar un grito en el mismo instante en que la lengua del Espada se interno en ella, agarrándose al pelo oscuro trato de separarle y cerro los ojos ante el nuevo asalto a su cuerpo incapaz de ver como él iba a devorarla por fin. Abrió las piernas cuando él se hecho hacia delante buscando una mejor postura, y emitió un quejido de necesidad puesto que empezó a rozar en un punto especialmente sensible, envalentonada enredo suavemente los dedos en el oscuro pelo intentando guiarle donde quería. Y consiguiéndolo.

Empezó a lamer con fruición, notándola palpitar contra su boca al tiempo que los tirones en su pelo se volvían mas continuos y menos certeros en el intento de separarle, siguió atendiendo la zona, dejando que su instinto y las reacciones le guiaran para complacerla. Cosa de la que estuvo seguro en el momento que le apretó descaradamente contra su intimidad y no escucho mas que sonidos inarticulados por encima de él.

Se levanto sujetándola aún para que no cayese, no pudo evitar el rizo de sus labios cuando las manos femeninas resbalaron por su pelo y después por sus músculos, el cuerpo femenino fundiéndose en su contra mientras la hacia subirse de nuevo a sus caderas y en el proceso la apretaba contra el árbol de nuevo. Estudio su rostro buscando bajo la expresión de aturdimiento, los jadeos y el seductor sonrojo y al no encontrar nada que indicara incomodidad, o miedo como en sus ultimas acciones, embistió.

El nuevo grito que resonó en el desierto estaba cargado de terror y dolor.

Y por supuesto de traición.

-A-R-R-A-N-C-A-R-

¿Como podía haber sido tan confiada?

¿Como podía haber creído que la quería como concubina?

Los Espadas solo querían dominar al resto de Hollows y allí estaba la prueba definitiva, el dolor lacerante que la recorría con cada escalofrió mientras el la atravesaba sin perder detalle de como lo sentía. Apoyo las manos contra los hombros y empujo buscando una salida. Salvo que en ese momento se apretó en su contra y la beso de nuevo, suavemente, deslizando la lengua por sus labios en una caricia que la pedía doblegarse en su contra, lo que sea que estaba en su interior resbalo antes de volver en una certera embestida y boqueo por la sensación.

Había placer.

A pesar del dolor pulsante e insistente allí estaba, tímido y esquivo, creciendo mas lentamente a cuando su boca había estado en ese lugar, pero lo hacia a cada nuevo movimiento y no pudo evitar el apretarse contra la fría piel casi suplicando que no se detuviera. Su compañero bajo la boca en busca de uno de sus senos y no pudo evitar un claro gemido de placer, envolvió las caderas con las piernas apretándole para que acelerase y grito de euforia mientras hundía el rostro en su pelo al sentir que las zarpas la hacían arquear las caderas y comenzaba a rozar de forma insistente allí donde el placer era mas intenso.

No pudo evitar sonreír en el mismo momento que le abrazaba, le costo controlarse para no clavar las zarpas en ella, cuando había escuchado el grito de dolor no había sabido que hacer así que simplemente se quedo quieto esperando que se relajara, en el momento que le cogió de los hombros lo tomo como una señal de que podía continuar. Y lo hizo.

Y casi al momento se arrepintió de ello.

Por que una posesividad animal, salvaje, totalmente inhumana, se adueño de él al sentir como el cuerpo femenino le recibía con cada nuevo envite y las delgadas piernas alrededor de sus caderas le espoleaban para no escaparse o parar; salvo que faltaba solo una cosa, puede que la Arrancar le aceptara para este tipo de actividades pero el quería a la mujer de pelo anaranjado, no la evidente copia que tenia entre sus brazos. Levanto el rostro del pesado seno enterrándolo en el cuello buscando la oreja como tantas veces había visto hacer y en ese instante se tenso.

Las manos femeninas dejaron de abrazarle y consiguieron apartarle de allí.

-¡No!

Los ojos grises se inyectaron en sangre y las aparentemente delicadas uñas le dejaron un arañazo allí donde estaban.

Solo había un motivo por el que un humano se convertía en Hollow, y era por que algo especialmente traumático conseguía corromper la Cadena del Destino de forma especialmente rápida. Lo que sea que la había ocurrido cuando él no estaba en posición de ayudarla tenia que ver con obligarla a hacer algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo; se hecho hacia ella, dejando que le arañase todo lo que quisiera antes de apoyar la frente sobre la suya y moverse lentamente, el agarre de las uñas sobre su piel no disminuyo.

-Tranquilizate mujer.

Esas dos palabras, la suavidad, el cuidado, la forma en que la miró... algo en la mente de la Arrancar encajo.

Algo que durante toda su vida había escondido al resto de los suyos.

Que había deseado fervientemente incluso en su muerte.

Si el no hubiera estado tan preocupado por ser delicado con un Hollow en plena regresión se habría percatado del cambio.

Orihime se abrazo al tembloroso cuerpo, todo encajando en su mente de nuevo.

Ella había muerto, y nadie en la Sociedad de Almas había llegado a tiempo para evitar que se convirtiera en un Hollow, en el mundo humano se la había llorado y en el Seireitei nadie que la conociera se había sentido capaz de acabar con la existencia de la corrupta forma de vida en la que se había convertido, habían enviado a varios shinigamis en su contra pero por desgracia había crecido demasiado rápido y todos los esfuerzos para que descansara en paz habían sido infructuosos. Y después había llegado el momento de viajar a Hueco Mundo, a alimentarse de verdad antes de que todas las presencias dentro del Vasto Lorde empezaran una purga para ver quien iba a ser el único ganador.

No había esperado sobrevivir.

Pero contra todo pronostico allí estaba, con él enterrado tan profundamente como se lo permitía la postura, sus manos en sus glúteos apretando hasta el punto de que muy posiblemente dejaría un cardenal con su forma y jadeando contra su cuello. Deslizo los dedos hasta alcanzar el borde del agujero hollow flexionandolos alrededor, el pecho masculino hinchándose de anticipación ante la intima caricia, las afiladas garras picaron en su piel y antes de que pudiera hacer nada se apoyo completamente en el árbol y se movió en su contra.

La embestida en respuesta fue brutal, arrancándola un grito de euforia que fue coreado por un gemido apenas contenido, volvió a arañarle atrayendole con una fuerza que jamas había esperado poseer y comenzaron a moverse violentamente. Ya no quedaba ninguna barrera entre ellos.

Solo el inesperado reencuentro.

Ulquiorra se vio arrastrado por la voracidad de la Arrancar, ella le dejaba embestirla como quisiera mientras sus manos y boca se movían por su torso sin parar, dejandole casi sin aliento a cada nuevo beso. Lo que poco a poco le llevó a un estado en que apenas era consciente de su fuerza sobre el aparentemente delicado cuerpo, la necesidad cruda, casi animal de dejar una marca sobre ella para que ningún otro Hollow se atreviera a ponerla la mano encima o tendrían que responder ante él.

El cuerpo femenino se contrajo a su alrededor y un nuevo grito lleno el espacio antes de le fallaran las rodillas y la moviera en su contra mientras caía arrastrándola, el olor del pelo femenino le inundo cuando enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con el suyo entre las hebras de color naranja, notando que la tensión se deshacía en oleadas, y que temblaba a cada una de ellas.

Volvía a ser ella.

La misma criatura que no podía dejar de ser apasionada incluso en la peor de las situaciones.

Paso las garras por su pelo y sintió como boqueaba ante la avalancha de poder cuando las pinzas adquirieron otra forma. Cambiando y marcándola como algo nuevo en el antiguo mundo donde ahora moraría, se apretó en su contra dejando que la rodeara con las alas en un gesto protector.

-Bienvenida a Hueco Mundo.

GILLIAN, ADJUCHAS, VASTO LORDE, ¿ARRANCAR?


End file.
